1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to application software and, more particularly, to an open-API digital video recorder and a method of making and using same.
2. Description of the Background
At present, consumers of television programming have available the ability to record programming and play back such programming at a more convenient time. This ability is typically provided by a digital, or personal, video recorder, or similar type of device having a hard disk memory associated with a CPU, and associated software in the form of a subscription service that provides programming information and the ability to encode data streams. Such products, herein referred to as “DVRs”, typically allow the viewer to pause at any time and continue playing, or to record a program for viewing at a later date, in manner a similar to the prior art video cassette recorder (“VCR”).
The software associated with a DVR typically is capable of a certain limited number of functions, including providing a user interface to access programs and limited topical information related thereto, calling out to a service provider over any of a number of available calling out methods, downloading channel guide updates, and downloading software updates for the unit itself.
In the available art, the applications that provide these capabilities for the DVR software are provided with the unit upon purchase, and/or are downloaded upon use of the unit. Applications other than those referenced above are generally unavailable for use with such units, and further, the programming interface that allows for the creation of applications other than those referenced above is “closed,” meaning only those having access to the unit with explicit permission of the creator of the unit have the ability to write or modify applications for the unit.
Therefore, the need exists for a DVR the provides applications not previously available, in part by providing an open API apparatus, system and method.